


Surviving with love

by a hint of whistle (smokeandwhistle)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Survival Trip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeandwhistle/pseuds/a%20hint%20of%20whistle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can someone find real love on a survival trip??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I found this story on my laptop today and I wanted to know if I should go on or not soo please read and comment :DDD  
> Sorry for the mistakes and my first language is not English but I try my best ;)

"Ufff" Scott wiped the sweat off his face. Even a werewolf gets tired if he works the whole day. And that is exactly what Scott did. He assisted the vet on the weekends to earn some money.

Deaton was nice but when it got to the hard work he always suddenly disappears and appears again when Scott has already finished.

This weekend was no exception. Now when the boy had already done everything Deaton stood in the doorframe with a smile on his face.

"Good, you can go for today but don´t forget that I need you next weekend at six p.m."

Scott nodded and hurried out before Deaton could come up with another thing for him to do.

 

He stepped out of the building when he heard steps behind him and turned around. Deaton was following him with an envelope in his hands. On the inside Scott groaned. What does he want now? I really want to go home.

 

"Scott, I forgot I won a journey but I am not available at that time. Would you like to go?" And before the boy could even open his mouth the vet had left and he had the document in his hands.

 

Shrugging he went to his bike not noticing Peter standing there in the shadows.  Five minutes later he was home, shaking his head he went upstairs to his room.

 

Sitting on his bed he began to read the letter he got minutes ago and groaned irritated.

That was no vacation. A suvival trip in the mountains near Beacon Hills. Oh god. Who would like to win such a thing? He is a

 

**Meanwhile somewhere else in Beacon Hills:**

 

Yawning Isaac sat on the sofa in the living room thinking about the fight with Scott yesterday. It was an argument concerning Allison. What else?

But Isaac was sure he had feelings for Scott not for Allison. Scott just didn´t notice. It is good he didn´t. He thinks Isaac is in love with Allison.

 

Before Isaac could think any further someone tapped his left shoulder. Turning around he saw it was Peter. Of course. He is such a creeper. And now he had a predator grin on his face. Oh what the hell is wrong with him now?

 

"Isaac, I have something for you!" Peter said. Isaac wasn´t sure what led him to take the white envelope. Now even more grinning Dereks uncle let himself fall onto the couch and waited for a reaction. The curly blonde stared at Peter half a minute before he decided that he was just to curious what document he held in his hand.

 

Slowly he cautiously opended it and sat on the sofa stunned. It was a journey. Not quite a journey but kind of. It was a survival trip. A present for him.Him. Why him?

Suddenly it meant a lot to him and he jumped on Peter to hug him tight.

 

 

"Uhg, you don´t have to get sentimental puppy" Peter shoved Isaac off.

 

But on the inside Peter was more than satisfied with himself. Peter and Derek planned to get the youngest pack member something that would do him good.

 

Peter and Stiles also had a plan to bring Scott and Isaac together as they were the only ones to see the attraction between the two of them. The oldest wolf of the Hale pack didn´t really know why he had helped Stiles with this. He was curious and he could creep after the two. It could be interesting since he was in a similar situation long, long ago. With a person not far away. He could visit him anytime soon. Yeah, good idea. Christopher.

 

Isaac was watching the change of Peters expression as Dereks maniac uncle sat there thinking. At first Peter looked like he planned something but then his expression softened. Isaac wasn´t sure if he had ever seen love and affection in the older werewolfes eyes. Right when Isaac wanted to ask what was wrong or rather right, he was suddenly alone in the room and no sight of the creeper wolf anymore.

 

Shrugging his shoulders Isaac let himself fall against the soft cushions.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating School just started and I´m already stressed ^^  
> It´s short but I hope you like it :D

 

 

"Moooom, are you home? I´ve something I want to show you." Scott shouted as he closed the front door.

 

"I´m in the kitchen." she answered sounding tired. "What is it Scott? Please tell me it´s nothing supernatural!"

 

Scott shook his head at his mother and informed her "No, apparently not Deaton gave me this survival trip as a present. He said he doesn´t have the time but I´m sure that´s not the truth."

 

Melissa smirked at that and her son continued "I don´t know if I want to do this but it´s something new..." She nodded at him and said. "I think you should do it, but now go to your room I need to go to bed, work was exhausting today." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and wished her a goodnight.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Derek glared at Stiles who was currently talking to Peter about Mission Scisaac, as Stiles called it.

 

Yesterday Scott had called his best friend to tell him about the present he got from Deaton and that he would make the trip even if he had doubts that he´d like it. Stiles pretended to be surprised though it was him who gave Deaton the voucher.

 

And now Peter and Stiles were discussing their futher actions as Derek sat on the other side of the room brooding.

 

"You´re really sure Isaac will do it?" Stiles wanted to know from the man. Peter snorted and answered "He jumped into my arms and hugged me when I gave him the letter. I´d think he is going to accept it." Lost in thoughts Stiles nodded. "Derek, what do you think?"

The alpha huffed and grumbled "Do what you think you have to but don´t involve me into this whole thing." He stood up, took a book from the shelve and began reading as the other two further discussed the topic.

 

Before Stiles left the loft he said "I really hope we do them both a favour...." Right then Isaac entered the room. "Who´ll do whom a favour?" Stiles blushed and said "Uhhh no one, just forget it." Then he quickly left the room.

 

Isaac looked confused and asked his alph "What the hell was that?" But his pack mate just shrugged it off.

 

\-------------------

 

Stiles was worried if Peter´s plan would work, Scott and Isaac barely talked the last week. He suspected that it was because another issue about Allison. Both of them were such asshats not seeing what was right in front of them. But today everyone gossiped that Allison had got another lucky boyfriend. Even if it was just gossip Stiles was much more calm after the news.

And now Scott texted him about going to the cinema tonight together with Isaac, but Stiles said no and wished him a good evening.

 

\------------------------

 

 

"Dude, what are you doing here?"

 

"No what are you doing here?"

 

Scott and Isaac looked at each other confused. Both of them are part of this whole survival trip and no one had told the other about it before.

 

"Peter gave me this as a sort of present I guess." Isaac said and made puppy dog eyes at Scott. But the other boy was as good as making puppy dog eyes as Isaac and answered "Yeah ok, Deaton gave this voucher to me some time ago and at first I didn´t even think of participating." The boys laughed at this. But before they could continue their conversation someone spoke up.

 

"Be quiet now. I´ll explain now what this trip is about." The werewolves looked at the man stunned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :))


	3. Author´s Note

Hey guys I can´t say how sorry I´m for not going on with this story but I neither have time nor ideas soooo maybe I´ll update in two months, a year or never. I´m really sorry but if anyone wants to write on please just leave a comment!! 

Love   
whistle :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I felt bad for ending this as I did so here is a short update!!! Hope you like it ;DD  
> Sorry for any mistakes ...

 

 

"My name is George Williams and I´m your babysitter for the next few days, because how exactly should you survive nature without me."

Scott huffed, what was that guy thinking. He shot Isaac a look that said "What the fuck is wrong with him?" His friend just shrugged his shoulders.

"You. And you." this maniac of survivial trainer or whoever he believed to be said with an unhappy face, pointing his fingers at Scott and Isaac. "Stop this or we will have a problem. And believe me you do definitely not want to have a problem with me." After saying that he got back to explaining why he was good enough to handle this project and what they would do the next days, blabla blabla.

 

They was a group of about 12 people standing there in the woods waiting that the annoying instructor would finish with his boring instructions.

„… so and now we will part in pairs. But wait I choose who goes with whom.“ George barked out. Isaac rolled his eyes and Scott gave him a look. Both of them knew that they wanted tob e together for this project, but this George didn´t like them so how high was the chance of being paired of together?

 

Some minutes later it turned out it wasn´t that low cause the man gave Scott a backpack and Isaac got a rather big knife before the instructor shooed them away.

 

In the meantime it was getting darker and darker. The two of them definitely had the advantage of being werewolves with their super senses.

 

„Scott, I´m not sure anymore if this was a good idea. I mean it´s nice that you are here too but what ist he purpose of a survival trip for werewolves? I know we will survive and this instructor is kind of an idiot.“ Scott began to laug hat Isaacs words but the other boy just talked on. „On the other hand it´s a journey even i fit isn´t one to relax.—„

„Enough Isaac, I totally feel the same but my mom said this is a new experience and it was a present. It would be unpolite to not use it wouldn´t it?“

Isaac nodded shyly. „We´ll just participate in this and we´ll se what is going to happen soon. Now come here.“ Scott hugged his pack mate really tight. The blonde boy was surprised but retourned the hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ;DD  
> Kudos or Comments are always appreciated :D  
> 


End file.
